The present invention relates to a method for automatically turning on a set which has been turned off due to noise.
Generally speaking, a microprocessor executes timer functions according to a clock, operational functions and control functions, and searches a program stored in memory or data stored in registers which determine the conditions necessary for a specific control function. Such a microprocessor also swiftly and accurately controls the operation of an input means, a power control means, a display control means, an audio output means, etc.
In the electronic products or systems using a microprocessor as described above, if external or internal noise occurs, the system is in an unstable state, so that the microprocessor is latched up and, in exceptional cases, may be destroyed. That is, the system can be automatically turned off, independent of a power key.
Also, for the development of the synthetic fiber technology in modern times, synthetic fiber is widely used. However, a voltage spike ranging from several microvolts to several kilovolts may be induced by the synthetic fiber.
That is, if the system is influenced by the generation of static electricity or by thunder and tightening, the microprocessor controlling the system is also affected, thereby causing fatal errors or the misoperative execution of the desired function.